The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems, and more particularly to user access of product information corresponding to a building management system. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include one or more HVAC devices, which control and regulate various environmental factors within a building. Generally, BMS or Building Automation System (BAS) can include many components, including controllers, actuators, switches, sensors, and the like. Access to product specific information for these components, and delivery of the information to technicians or other personnel is often desired. Many companies have a requirement to make the product documentation available to different sets of user groups while also safe-guarding it against malicious users and competitors.